Comment
by Crazy White Rabbit
Summary: Ou comment Sasori est entré dans l'Akatsuki, et la rencontre que Deidara fera peu après la révélation... S'il s'en souvient ! (Gros délire, et une mini allusion SasoDei)


Quoi? Non je n'ai pas déserté , je m'en sers pour lire ! Faut dire que j'ai souvent la flemme de poster et que je suis en rupture d'inspiration ces temps-ci... Du coup, je sais pas comment je suis arrivée à ce résultat ! M'enfin... Bonne lecture~

* * *

Tout avait commencé par une simple phrase. Une question, posée par son coéquipier un peu trop bruyant, curieux et bavard. Une demande, qui avait résulté du silence glacial qu'avait imposé le plus âgé et qui avait créé un autre silence tout aussi lourd. Mais, finalement, Sasori y avait répondu, à cette question. Car après tout, la réponse n'aurait absolument aucune infulence sur la pensée de Deidara, n'aurait aucun impact sur la relation tendue qui subsistait entre eux.

_« Ne Danna, comment vous vous êtes retrouvés dans l'Akatsuki? »_

Une question bien simple, à laquelle ledit Danna avait répondu sans émotion, toujours bien caché sous la carapace d'Hiruko. Il n'avait pas cessé de marcher, Deidara n'avait pas cessé de le suivre, et finalement, le maître marionnettiste s'était dit que cela n'allait rien changer qu'il explique ou non à son idiot de coéquipier les criconstances de son entrée au sein de l'organisation.

Sasori tenait ses informations de son équipier précédent, Orochimaru. En effet, le serpent avait fait équipe avec quelqu'un d'autre avant le déserteur de Suna, une femme répondant au nom de Kangae. Cette Kangae était une nuke-nin de Kusa, du pays de l'Herbe. Un pays au demeurant peu militarisé et régit non pas par un Kage mais par un Seigneur.

Même le rouquin était ignorant du passé de cette Kangae. Il savait simplement qu'elle possédait un Kekkei Genkei assez particulier, lui permettant de lire les pensées. Sans utiliser de mudras, sans avoir à exécuter aucune technique, la nuke-nin pouvait lire les pensées de ses adversaires, fouiller leur mémoire et leur imposer quelques souvenirs.

Elle pouvait manipuler l'esprit à sa guise.

Qui avait-elle été avant l'Akatsuki, qu'avait-elle fait de sa vie avant l'organisation, tout ceci était un mystère. Toujours est-il qu'elle ne s'entendait en rien avec Orochimaru, et inversement.

_« Il me parlait toujours d'elle en l'insultant, avait dit Sasori. »_

D'après le maître marionnettiste, la tension était telle entre les deux déserteurs qu'Orochimaru s'était plusieurs fois surpris à rêver d'étranges choses, souvent dégoûtantes, pour se réveiller et se rendre compte que Kangae avait manipulé son cerveau pendant son sommeil. Pour se venger, il l'empoisonnait pour la clouer au lit pendant plusieurs jours.

« Alors Orochimaru à tué cette femme, hm?

-Pas exactement. Apparemment, elle était encore empoisonnée lors d'un combat contre des shinobis de Konoha, et cela l'a tellement affaiblie qu'elle n'a pas réussi à conter le coup d'un adversaire. Lorsqu'ils ont certifiés qu'elle était morte, ils sont venus me chercher. C'est bon? Tu n'as pas d'autres questions stupides et sans intérêt? Bien, remettons-nous à marcher dans ce cas. »

Deidara fronça les sourcils. La fin avait été trop vite expédiée ! Il était resté sur sa faim, il devait savoir en détail ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais Sasori n'avait plus l'air disposé à lui parler, ce qui le découragea de poser d'autres questions. A la place, il poussa un long soupir. L'ennui revenait déjà à la charge.

Lorsque la nuit tomba sur le tandem des artistes, Sasori imposa une pause, et ils s'arrêtèrent sous le couvert d'un arbre gigantesque. La route était longue jusqu'à Suna, cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'ils étaient partis et n'arriveraient à la frontière du désert que dans le courant du lendemain. Il leur faudrait ensuite traverser cette étendue de sable, pénétrer dans le village natal de l'aîné et capturer vivant le Kazekage Jinchuuriki. Beau programme en perspective, surtout avec Sasori comme compagnon de voyage...

Le point positif à tout ceci était que Sasori n'ayant pas besoin de dormir, Deidara n'avait pas à prendre de tour de garde et avait toute la nuit pour se reposer.

* * *

_Une tâche rouge. Rouge... Comme du sang? Non, plutôt comme de la framboise. Et il y avait deux billes brunes sous cette tâche rouge. Mais qu'était-ce donc? Il sentait comme une ambiance chaude, envahissante, plaisante, mais si dérangeante... Et ces bruits qu'il entendait, n'étaient-ce pas des gémissements? Des gémissements de plaisir, à n'en pas douter... Mais que faisait-il ici, alors? _

_Pourquoi? Pourquoi voyait-il Sasori, pourquoi était-il au-dessus de lui, le fixant intensément, bougeant rapidement, pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'être en sécurité, avec un pantin de bois, de plus de dix ans plus âgé, entre les cuisses? _

_Pourquoi? _

* * *

Deidara s'éveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur. Ses cheveux emmêlés couvrant maladroitement ses épaules agitées, il lança plusieurs regards autour de lui, avant de tomber sur l'horreur qui enfermait le corps de Sasori. Mais la carapace d'Hiruko était ouverte et Sasori faisait le gué dehors, assis sur la cape symbolique de l'Akatsuki. C'est totalement calme, peut-être ennuyé, que le maître marionnettiste se tourna vers le blond.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as?

-Rien, hm. »

Puis l'artificier se leva, prétextant une envie d'aller au petit coin. Pour l'heure, il devait s'éloigner de Sasori, car ce rêve -cauchemard?- qu'il venait de faire l'avait troublé. Il avait vu Sasori, et il... Il lui... Il le baisait? Sérieusement? Lui, dominé par cette stupide marionnette, ignare de l'Art véritable?! Autant remplacer Sasori par Itachi, à ce stade !

…

Deidara se donna une violente tape sur le front.

« Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que je dis... »

Il sentit soudain une présence inconnue tout près de lui et plongea par réflexe sa main droite dans son sac d'argile, prêt à sortir une petite bombe C1 contre l'étranger. Mais cette présence semblait ne pas bouger, et en fait, maintenant qu'il y pensait plus en profondeur, ne semblait pas avoir d'intentions hostiles à son égard.

Ah, il ne portait pas la cape noire, déjà.

« Qui est là?

-Ooh, juste une vieille femme un peu curieuse... »

La voix semblait en effet féminine et âgée, et Deidara ne fut de ce fait pas surpris de voir une étrange vieille dame sortir du couvert des buissons. Elle était petite, sans doute la faute à son dos recourbé, et possédait des cheveux grisonnants attachés en une petite tresse. A son visage, on devinait qu'elle avait été une belle femme dans sa jeunesse, mais le plus étrange restaient ses yeux.

_Un dojutsu?_, se demanda Deidara. _J'en ai jamais vu un semblable..._

Les iris de cette nouvelle arrivée étaient en effet plutôt étranges : vue d'ici, la pupille semblait blanche et irisée, et était entourée d'iris semblables à des miroirs. Deidara se voyait presque dedans, à la lueur de la lampe-tempête de la vieille femme.

« Qui êtes-vous?

-Je vous l'ai dit, une vieille mégère ennuyée et un peu curieuse...

-Mais encore, hm? »

Son ton sec démontrait que le sourire doux de la femme commençait déjà à lui taper sur les nerfs.

« Mon nom ne doit sans doute pas t'intéresser, fit la vieille de sa voix traînante, puisque c'est sans doute la dernière fois que nous nous voyons... Ton ami ne dort pas?

-Quel ami?

-Le beau jeune homme aux cheveux rouges, gloussa-t-elle.

-Tch ! Ce type-là n'est pas mon ami ! Ce n'est qu'un abruti qui ne comprend rien à la vraie beauté de l'Art, hm.

-Oooh je vois que vous ne vous entendez pas à merveille ! Ça me rappelle ma jeunesse, tout ça... »

_Elle va pas se mettre à me déballer sa vie quand même?!_

Mais l'inconnue resta silencieuse, se contentant de fixer le nuke-nin avec son sourire et ses yeux-miroirs aux pupilles colorées. Finalement, elle poussa un son assez étrange, à mi-chemin entre le gloussement et le soupir, puis battit l'air de sa main qui ne tenait pas la lampe.

« Tu peux baisser ta garde, je ne suis qu'une pauvre vieille même plus capable de lancer un kunai correctement !

-Vous étiez une kunoichi?

-Aaah ça oui, c'était l'bon temps, crois-moi ! J'pouvais courir comme bon me semblait et me disputer avec qui j'voulais ! Mais tu es jeune, ça doit pas t'intéresser.

-Vous parlez bizarrement, pour une vieille, hm.

-Baah, les relents de ma jeunesse !

-Vous venez de Konoha? Ou de Suna?

-A ton avis, imbécile? Si je venais de l'un de ces villages je serais dedans à me relaxer dans un bon lit moelleux ! »

Aigrie, la vieille, Deidara aimait bien ça, malgré le fait qu'elle l'ait traitée d'abruti. La vieille femme s'assit au sol, faisant craquer son pauvre dos, ce qui lui soutira une plainte. Mais le blond était prêt à parier que ce n'était pas une plainte de douleur, mais bel et bien une plainte de contrariété. Jugeant qu'il pouvait prendre ses aises avec elle, il s'assit à on tour, retirant sa main du sac d'argile sans ommettre d'en garder un peu dans sa bouche.

« Tiens donc, tu veux me tenir compagnie? C'est gentil.

-Mon compagnon de route est un vrai empoté ! Il n'a aucune conversation, autant rester avec vous.

-T'es gentil pour un nuke-nin, toi. »

Deidara fronça les sourcils. Son bandeau ! Il avait oublié de retirer son bandeau ! Mais pourquoi cette vieille femme ne semblait-elle pas effrayée, ni même gênée par sa présence?

« Tire pas cette tête ! Tu fais partie de l'Akatsuki, je le sais bien...

-Si vous le savez, pourquoi ne pas réagir en conséquence?

-Pour plusieurs raisons : premièrement je ne suis pas vraiment en état de combattre un jeunot en pleine forme comme toi, et deuxièmement, j'ai fais partie de l'Akatsuki, moi aussi ! »

Lentement, une pensée vint s'insinuer dans l'esprit de Deidara.

« Comment ça, vous en faisiez partie, hm?!

-Allons, allons, ne cries pas comme ça, tu vas alerter ton ami aux cheveux rouges... Et oui, j'en étais, avant, étrange, non?

-La seule façon de quitter l'Akatsuki est de mourir...

-Je sais ! »

La vieille femme fut prise d'un rire éraillé et rauque, ce qui vexa le blond. Elle se moquait de lui, ou...?

« C'est bien pour ça que je me suis faite passer pour morte ! Tu es vraiment long à la détente, Deidara, tu n'as toujours pas compris?

-Comment vous savez que...

-Pas besoin de tirer cette tête, la conclusion est en train de se faire dans ton cerveau.

-Vous êtes Kangae...

-C'est pas trop tôt ! »

Cette fois, tout était clair : les yeux, le fait qu'elle soit une ancienne de l'Akatsuki, et même lorsqu'elle disait que le fait que Deidara ne s'entendait pas avec Sasori lui rappelait sa jeunesse !

« Comment avez-vous fait, hm?

-Eh bien, j'ai volé un antidote à Oro-chan avant de partir, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout m'injecter, et le poison continuait de couler dans mon corps... Donc oui, la partie que t'as racontée Sasori est vraie, au sujet de mon empoisonnement : j'étais affaiblie. Mais comme il te l'a dit aussi, je peux lire les pensées, et les influencer, alors j'ai commandé le shinobi en face de moi pour qu'il m'attaque sans toucher mes points vitaux... Oro-chan m'a laissée pour morte, de toute façon il ne m'aimait pas, ce sale serpent, et je le lui rendait bien ! Aha ! »

Kangae semblait plongée dans ses souvenirs, des souvenirs qui redonnaient le sourire à ses lèvres sèches. Et Deidara écoutait, attentif comme jamais, car il savait qu'il allait pouvoir étancher sa curiosité grâce à l'histoire de cette vieille femme.

« Ce n'est qu'après que j'ai découvert que l'antidote pouvait me soigner un peu, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. J'ai abandonné le bandeau et la cape, et manipulé quelques personnes pour me faire soigner. Et me voilà, fichue grand-mère tout juste bonne à lire les pensées des rares shinobis qui passent près de chez moi !

-Mais... Pourquoi avez-vous déserté comme ça, hm?

-Hu hu hu, tu voudrais bien le savoir? »

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil.

« On m'a presque forcé à entrer dans cette organisation, mais tu sais ce que c'est, Itachi à fait la même chose avec toi... »

Deidara se contenta d'hocher la tête, peu enclin à se remémorer sa défaite cuisante contre ce connard d'Uchiha Itachi.

« Ben voilà ! Je voulais juste me barrer, mais je suis restée plus longtemps que prévu pour m'entraîner. C'est tout. Pas de but précis, pas d'objectif particulier, je devais juste me barrer en vitesse. Et non tu ne peux pas faire la même chose que moi car tu ne possèdes pas mon Kekkei Genkei.

-Pff... Au fait, maintenant que j'y pense...

-Oui, c'est moi qui t'ai fait rêver de Sasori, je n'avais plus fait ça depuis Orochimaru avec Jiraya ! »

Et Kangae se mit à rire, jusqu'à s'en tenir les côtes, ce qui vexa profondément Deidara et attira, bien entendu, le coéquipier de celui-ci. Toujours hors d'Hiruko, le rouquin fixa d'un oeil éteint la vieille femme qui riait comme une démente et son équipier qui boudait.

« On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe?

-C'est...

-Oooh, mais c'est le petit Sasori ! »

La vieile femme semblait s'être calmée. Sasori, quant à lui, avait haussé un sourcil.

« Qui êtes-vous?

-Juste une vieille femme un peu curieuse, qui est venue voir ce que deux jeunes hommes pouvaient bien faire sur cette route... »

Le lendemain matin, Deidara s'éveilla en grimaçant. Un éminant mal de crâne l'avait saisit et il eu bien du mal à se relever, quand bien même Sasori le menaçait de le transpercer d'une aiguille empoisonnée. En chemin, alors que la douleur s'était à peine estompée, Deidara osa ouvrir la bouche :

« J'ai fait un putain de rêve... Je crois que c'est c'que vous m'avez raconté hier, hm !

-Tu as rêvé de Kangae?

-Ouais, mais c'était une vieille femme toute aigrie qui parlait pire qu'Hidan et qui riait comme une abrutie... »

Hiruko ne répondit rien.

Plus loin, cachée entre les arbres, ladite vieille femme toute aigrie gloussait en se félicitant d'arriver encore à effacer la mémoire pour remplacer par d'autres souvenirs...


End file.
